


Stockings, Knickers And A Photo Or Two

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul puts on women’s clothing. John takes a photo.





	Stockings, Knickers And A Photo Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

Paul hated himself right now. He was doing it again. He wasn’t even sure why. It had started out of curiosity. Everybody always said he had feminine features. He just wanted to know what he’d look like as a girl. But now, he already knew how. Why was he doing it again. He shouldn’t. It was wrong.

            Paul undressed completely and checked if the door really was locked. It was. He knew nobody was home, but just to be sure he always  checked.  Paul looked at the bunch of woman’s  clothing on the floor. This time it was a tight, short blue dress, black stockings and a pair of lace, blue knickers with a matching bra. On the sink he had placed a bag of make-up. It felt as if he had no control over his body when he walked over to the pile of clothes. He picked up the knickers and stepped in them. It took some time before he knew what to do with his dick, but after a few minutes the knickers were on. He put on a matching bra and stuffed it.  Paul looked at himself in the mirror. It didn’t really look like much at this point, but he did feel his dick stir a little. Paul shook his head.

‘How perverted am I? Getting turned on by seeing myself in the mirror wearing knickers and a bra.’ Paul asked himself silently. He put on the stockings and the tight blue dress. It felt less weird than the last time he had done it and certainly less than the first time.

Paul looked at himself in the mirror again. He made a turn. He was pretty satisfied with the way he looked. The blue dress was a couple of inches over his bum, and the shape of it made him look more ladylike. He appreciated the fact that his hair was a little too long. It made him look like a bird with short hair. Paul spotted a few hairs on his legs. He had shaved them a couple of times before, but it was still like crossing a certain line.  Paul sighed. He had gotten this far, and nobody was home anyway. He searched for his shaving stuff and sat down on the bath. He put the shaving cream on his legs and carefully shaved all the hairs away with a razor. When he was finished he wiped the remaining shaving cream away and let his hands run over the smooth skin. It felt  so unreal to him.

            Paul stood up again and walked to the sink. He studied his face, deciding what he’d put onto it. He got some mascara out of the bag and put it on his eyelashes, making them look thicker, blacker and even longer. After that he put on, after doubting for some minutes, some eyeliner. He also added a little bit of eye shadow, not too much and in a brownish colour so it looked a little more natural and not like as if he was drag queen or a hooker. He also put on some lipstick in a light red colour. He studied his work in the mirror. He looked quite alright. But something was missing. Paul slowly opened the door and looked around before stepping out. He quickly walked to John bedroom and got a pair of his glasses. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror of John’s bedroom. The glasses worked fine. He thought he was quite a beautiful girl.

‘Excuse me, can I help you?’ A voice suddenly said. Paul nearly jumped two feet up in the air before freezing to the ground. He didn’t turn around. He knew who it was, and it certainly wasn’t good.

‘What’s your name sweetie? Please relax, I won’t throw you out.’ He heard John say as he closed the door. Paul’s heart started to beat really fast in his chest. Why of all people had it to be John who caught him. John was going to use this against him for the rest of his life. Paul turned a little so his face was facing the wall and not John. Paul felt his whole body tense up as he felt John placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. I’m already impressed you managed to get in. Please show me your pretty little face.’ John whispered into his ear. Paul shuddered lightly. Paul was glad the lights were still off, else John would have seen it was him right away. He looked feminine, but not that much to be mistaken as a girl in broad daylight. When the lights were dimmed, sure. But not with the lights on. He had to get out of there. He felt John move  his hand downwards. Good did those fingers feel good. Paul started to blush a little as John let his hand rest just above his ass. Paul’s breath stocked as John took Paul’s chin between his fingers. Paul’s mind was racing. How was he going to get away with this? How was he going to escape? Why did John make him feel the way he did? Why did this situation make his cock grow in the already too tight knickers? Paul knew there was only one thing to do.

‘Please don’t laugh…’ Paul softly said. He felt John freeze, before he let go of his chin. He hand above his ass moved to his shoulder and turned him around. Paul looked down at the ground. After a few minutes neither of them had said something. Paul looked up. John wasn’t wearing his glasses. Paul felt so stupid. John wasn’t wearing his fucking glasses. John was as blind as a bat. Even if Paul would have turned around he wouldn’t have noticed.  But he had now. His voice had given him away. Paul wanted to smack himself. John almost never wore his glasses. John moved his hands to his glasses on Paul’s nose and put them on his own nose. He blinked a few times.

‘Paul?’ John asked. His voice was shaking. Paul slowly nodded.

            John and Paul were sitting on John’s bed. Paul had crossed his legs, feeling incredibly uncomfortable sitting next to John in woman’s clothing and make-up all over his face. Suddenly Paul heard John laugh.

‘What?!’ He asked. He turned his head to John. John tried not to laugh, but when he saw Paul’s face he burst out again. Paul blushed wiggled around, not sure how to act. 

‘I can’t believe you actually did this?! Just because you wanted to know what you’d look like! It’s fucking hilarious, Paul.’ John said. Paul played with his fingers.

‘I mean, you actually shaved your legs!’ John continued, ‘I wish I had my camera here. Wait, I’ll go get it. I have to take a picture, Paul.’ John said as he stood up. Paul quickly grabbed John’s wrist and stopped him.

‘John, please don’t. I know it is a stupid thing to do.’ Paul said in a tiny voice. John looked  down at him. He caressed Paul’s cheek.

‘But Paulie, you look so gorgeous. You’ve gone through all this trouble. We have to do something, don’t we. Else you would’ve gone through all this trouble for nothing. I can’t really believe you’ve gone that far, if you just wanted to see what you look like.’ John said. Paul turned his head away.

‘It wasn’t the first time.’ He said softly. He didn’t know why he said that. It just came out, as if someone else was controlling his mouth.

‘Wait, what?’ John asked in disbelieve, ‘You did this before? Oh dear God! That’s brilliant. You like cross dressing then, Paulie? Or should I call you Pauline?’ John asked with an evil smirk on his face. Paul arose and clung himself against John.

‘John, please don’t tell anyone! I beg of you! Please don’t. I’ll be think of as a bloody queer! Please, John… Please.’ Paul begged as he buried his face in the crook of John’s neck.  John didn’t know what to do. He never saw Paul like this.

‘I… i… I err… Paul…’ John stammered. Paul desperately started to kiss John’s neck. John froze. Paul continued. He licked at the salty skin.

‘Please, don’t tell anyone. Please. I’ll do anything. Just don’t tell anyone. You can have me, you can do whatever you want with me. But please don’t tell anyone.’ Paul begged as he kissed his way up to John’s jaw. He sucked it. He took John’s hands and wrapped them around him, placing one of the hands on his ass.

‘Please John…’ Paul whispered as he placed a kiss on John’s bottom lip. John didn’t react. Paul became more desperate and pulled at John’s lip with his teeth. He began to hump against John. He let his hands wonder over John’s body.

‘Do whatever you want. I don’t care. Just don’t tell anyone…’ Paul pleaded. John pulled him off him. He shook his head. Paul dropped to his knees and hugged John’s legs. He kissed them, stroked them. John tried to get Paul off him. Paul was scaring him. He wasn’t Paul anymore. Paul would never do this.  Paul kissed John’s crotch trough his jeans and looked up at him. His eyes were big and a little red. John could see Paul was scared. John caressed Paul cheek and lifted him on his feet.

‘Paul, look at me. Look at me. Really look at me.’ John said in a sweet, but strong tone. Paul lifted his face to John and their eyes locked. Paul swallowed hard.

‘I told the truth, you know. Just then. I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you. I won’t tell anyone. Of course I won’t. It’ll be our little secret, okay? You don’t have to do anything. Please don’t do anything you don’t want to. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you, Macca. You mean too much to me. Please don’t do this.’ John nearly pleaded. A tear ran down Paul’s face. John wiped it away with his thumb.  Paul threw himself at John. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against it with his face. John wrapped his arms around Paul and rocked him back and forth.

            ‘I want to, though.’ Paul said softly as he was completely calmed down. John looked at him with a confusing written all over his face. Paul caressed John’s chest.

‘I want to, John. With you. Only with you. Please be dirty with me.’ Paul asked. He looked up at John, with big puppy eyes, of which he knew John couldn’t resist.

‘Why, Paul? Why do you want to?’ John asked. Paul ran his hand over John’s upper body.

‘Because I like you, John. I really do. And I want you. I want you now.’ Paul said sexily as he kissed John’s jaw. John’s eyes widened.

‘I want to feel your naked, sweaty body against mine. I want to feel your cock buried deep in my throat. I want to see your face as you come inside me.’ Paul whispered into John’s ear. John groaned from deep in his throat. Paul thrust his hips against John’s. John rested his head on Paul’s shoulder. Paul grinned and sucked on John’s neck till it started to get a little red.

‘Please be dirty with me. Take me like the dirty girl I am.’ Paul said. John couldn’t take it anymore. He had always wanted Paul. He loved Paul more than anything. This was just too much. John threw Paul hard on the bed. Paul came down with a groan and smiled up at John sexily. His dress had come up a bit, just enough for John to get a little peak at Paul’s underwear. He licked his lips. Paul noticed and made a pose for him. John bit his lip.

‘Can I take a photo?’ He asked shyly. Paul blinked a few time but then nodded ‘yes’.

John turned around and ran to the living room. Paul smiled to himself. He was a little glad John had caught him. If he hadn’t, Paul would never had the nerves to tell him how he felt.

Soon John came back with a camera. Paul gave him a naughty wink.

‘Where do you want me?’ He asked in a feminine voice. John felt his jeans grow a little tighter. He wondered how Paul could do all those thing to him.

‘Just lay on the bed. Sexily.’ John said. Paul nodded and laid down in a few poses he had seen in dirty magazines. John clicked away with the camera. Paul loved the attention he got from John and the camera. He began to act a little dirtier. He pulled his dress up and showed his knickers to John and the camera. John licked his lips. Paul suddenly crawled over the bed to John. He pulled John closer by his legs. John took another picture of Paul as he looked up at him. Paul placed his hands on John’s ass and squeezed. He then licked John’s covered, growing cock. John groaned and took another picture of Paul licking his crotch. Paul gave him a little wink. John put the camera away and pushed Paul on the bed. He climbed over him. He kissed Paul roughly on his lips. Paul moaned against John’s lips and pulled him closer. John let his hands wonder over Paul’s body. Over his side, over his fake breasts, over his belly, over his with stockings covered, hairless legs. John moved Paul’s dress up and let his hands caress Paul’s inner thighs. Paul moaned and pushed his tongue into John’s warm, wet mouth. John groaned and cupped Paul’s ass from underneath the dress. Paul moaned and pushed his hips up. John grinned against his lips. Paul tangled his hands into John’s hair and cocked his head, making the kiss deeper. After  a few more minutes of making out, John sat up on Paul’s legs. He reached for the camera which was lying on the other side of the bed. Paul took his finger in his mouth and sucked. John took a picture. Paul took John’s finger in his mouth, John took another picture. John moved lower and took a picture of Paul in his kickers underneath the dress. Paul grinned and let his legs fall apart, so John had a better few. John took another picture. He then moved away.

‘Take that dress off.’ John ordered. Paul did as he was told. He was surprized at how much he got off on John ordering him around, taking pictures of him in a dress and girl’s underwear. John took pictures as Paul took the dress off in a sensual way. When Paul was only in his underwear and stockings he took the camera from John and put it next to them. John let Paul. Paul kissed John passionately while his hands removed John’s tie.  John cupped Paul’s ass and squeezed, making Paul moan. Paul broke the kiss and handed the tie to John.

‘Tie me up…’ Paul ordered in an extremely sexy voice. John nodded. Paul laid down and held his hands up. John moved over to him and tied his hands to the bed. He gave Paul a little kiss before taking more pictures. Slowly the clothing disappeared and Paul just lying there in his knickers. John put the photo camera away and hovered over Paul. He ruffled Paul’s hair. John kissed Paul, nearly licking his throat in the process. Paul moaned as he felt John slipping his knickers off, but not before giving Paul’s cock a good squeeze. Paul wiggled around, wanting his hands free to undo John’s shirt and jeans. John broke his kiss and smiled at him, his hand on Paul’s ragging hard-on.

‘John, please. I want you so bad right now. Please.’ Paul begged. John nodded and kissed all of Paul’s fingers and wrists before untying him. Paul’s hand immediately went of John’s shirt and unbuttoned it. John grinned and started to stroke Paul’s cock. Paul groaned and soon John’s shirt was lying on the floor. Paul flipped John on his back and kissed his way down to John’s jeans. He kissed and licked John’s covered erection as he hands tried to undo the jeans. John tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair. Paul dragged John’s trousers and underwear down. He threw them on the ground with his dress. He looked up at John as he licked the base of John’s fully erect cock. John groaned and threw his head back.

‘Fuck… Paulie! Please, oh god!’ John groaned. Paul grinned before he took John fully in his mouth and began to suck as he bobbed his head up and down. John pulled at Paul’s hair while he worked. He felt John shudder and tremble. He let John slip out of his mouth and sucked on his balls as he jerked him off. When Paul wanted to take John back into his throat, John stopped him.

‘You’ll make me come if you continue doing that…’ John said with a sweet smile. Paul smiled back and moved up. John took Paul’s face between his hands and kissed him lovingly. Paul wanted to feel John. He wanted John to feel him. He broke the kiss.

             Paul began to rock his hips against John. He lowered his head so his lips were next to John’s ear.

‘Take me, John. Please, take me. I want to feel you inside me, and only you. Please John. Take me. Fuck me, please.’ Paul whispered. He felt John shudder.

‘Whatever you say, Macca.’ John replied. Paul grinned and kissed John’s earlobe. John reached into the drawer and took out a bottle of lube.

‘What do you have that for?’ Paul asked with a chuckle.

‘You might never know, when it can come in handy.’ John replied. Paul laughed and laid down on his back. John coated his fingers and settled down between Paul’s legs. John spread them further apart and moved them up. He circled his wet, sticky fingers around Paul’s hole. Paul moaned. John licked his lips and slowly pushed a finger into Paul’s tight hole.

‘AARRG! FUCK! That hurt!’ Paul groaned in pain. John stopped.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ he asked. Paul shook his head.

‘No, please don’t stop. I can handle it. Just do it.’ Paul said. John nodded and pushed in further. He felt Paul tense up. He caressed Paul’s thighs to calm him down.

‘Just relax. You shouldn’t tense that much.’ John told him. Paul nodded and tried to relax. John slowly pushed in further. It was easier this time. John moved his finger in and out of Paul’s ass.

‘How does it feel?’ He asked. Paul’s face looked extremely uncomfortable.

‘I don’t know. It feels weird. Try to find a spot or something. Like you do with the birds.’ Paul told him.  John nodded again and searched for a spot inside of Paul. After a few seconds he found it. John was certain he found it.

‘AH! FUCK! Ohhh god! That’s good!! Please, John!! Again! Oh fuck…’ Paul screamed out in pleasure. John grinned and rubbed the spot again, before adding another finger. Then another and another. Paul was moaning and groaning and pushing back on John’s fingers. He was starting to sweat.

‘Fuck, Paul. You should see your face. Can I take a pic?’ John asked. Paul’s eyes shot open and gripped at John’s shoulders, pulling him down. John swallowed.

‘No! Fuck me, John. Fuck me now! There’s no time for pictures. I need you hard cock inside me, John. Now!’ Paul said. John grinned and pulled out. John coated his cock and positioned himself at Paul’s now stretched entrance. John pushed in.

‘Fuck! Steady! Fucking hell!’ Paul screamed out. John hold still immediately.

‘Sorry.’ He said. Paul took a deep breath.

‘Doesn’t matter. Okay, do it!’ Paul said. John pushed further, more carefully now. Soon John was fully in. He held still so Paul could get used to the feeling.

‘Okay, move. I’m fine. Just move.’ Paul groaned loudly as John began to move. After three trusts he found Paul’s prostate and hit it with every thrust he made. John’s heart was beating fast in his chest. He moved over Paul and kissed him as he pumped in and out of Paul at a fast speed.

‘Fuck… oh god. Harder, John! Ohhh fuck me! Fuck Me! Ohh!’ Paul moaned as they broke apart. John pushed in harder with every trusts. The bed began to move with them. John was so happy that others were out.

‘Fuck! OHh… Ahh… Paul! Oh god sooo good!’ John moaned. Paul groaned and moaned with every trust. John felt Paul tense up underneath him.

‘Fuck, John! I’m close. Fuck so close. Come inside me. Please. Ohh god!’ Paul moaned. John moved faster and felt he was close too.

‘Fuck Paul. Me too. Oh god! Come with me.’ John told him. Paul nodded and bit his lip hard, till I drew a little blood. John licked it off him as he kissed him.

‘FUCK!! JOHN!!’ Paul screamed as he came hard between them. John bit on Paul’s erect nipples. The feeling of Paul coming caused him to lose it too.

‘FUCK! PAUL!! OHHH!’ John groaned loudly as he came inside Paul. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Paul. Both men where breathing heavily.

‘Fuck, Paul. That was amazing.’ John said between breaths. Paul nodded.

‘Absolute best.’ He replied. John felt himself slip out of Paul.

            ‘I’m glad you’re such a pretty girl.’ John said after a few minutes. Paul laughed.

‘I’m glad you think so.’ He replied. John kissed Paul lovingly on his lips.

‘I am also glad, that you’re the most extraordinary person I know, Paul.’ John said. Paul didn’t say anything. He just stroked John’s auburn hair. He looked deep into John’s eyes. He always thought John’s eyes looked beautiful from behind his glasses.

‘I love you, Paul. And not only because you’re a drag queen.’ John said. Paul laughed and kissed John passionately on the lips. John pulled away.

‘It does add a bit of course.’ he said.

‘I love you too, John.’ Paul spoke, ‘ More than anything. I’m sorry about the way I acted earlier. I just didn’t want anyone to find out, you know. But I shouldn’t have done that.’ Paul apologized.

‘Let’s just forget about the part, okay. It’s not important . This is important. This very moment. All the other things don’t matter anymore, Paul. All that matters is that I love you. And I won’t ever let you go.’ John said. Paul smiled.

‘I love you too, John. I won’t ever leave you. Never.’ He said before kissing him passionately. John was the one to break the kiss.

‘Come on, let’s go. The other are probably wondering where we are.’ John said. Paul nodded and stood up. John handed him something a little bit more appropriate to wear and both dressed. Together they walked out, forgetting about the camera.

            ‘George? Have you found it yet? It’s not here!’ Ringo yelled from the bedroom they shared. He walked to George who was in John and Paul’s room.

‘Yeah, found it! It’s right here. Come on! I can’t wait to see how the pictures of the Bahamas have turned out. Let’s go, yeah?’ He asked as he took a bite of his apple.

‘Good! Me too.’ Ringo said, ‘Where did you get that apple?’ George shrugged.

‘Found it on the kitchen table.’ He said. He grabbed the camera from John’s bed.

‘John’s messy, though isn’t he?’ Ringo said as he looked around. There were clothes everywhere and the bed was a complete mess. George picked  a lace pair of blue knickers up from the ground.

‘Looks like John had gotten himself a nice bird. Can’t wait to see Paul’s face when he sees this. He hates it when John leaves everything behind.’ George remarked. Ringo laughed.

‘Yeah, we should probably warn him. Being a good friend and all.’ He replied.

‘If we don’t, they might start fighting again.’ George said with a evil grin. Ringo grinned back at him. George handed him the camera. They closed the door behind them. They put on their coats and walked out.’

‘We’re bad people, though.’ Ringo said. George nodded.

‘That we are, my dear friend. I do wonder what my camera was doing there, though.’ George said before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
